Life Flashing Eyes Wide Open
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Stiles sees his life flash before his eyes in a confrontation with hunters, but nothing can compare to the one who saved him, the body against his, the sacrifice of a lover. STEREK. Inspired by a piece of fan art. Don't worry, I don't like sad endings..


**Life Flas****hing Eyes Wide Open**

_Author's Note_: Just hit me from looking at a piece of fan art. Season 3B hasn't happened, so canon divergent.

**ooOoo**

Stiles absolutely hated hunters. It didn't matter that he wasn't even a werewolf. Scott was his best friend, and that made it personal.

Some of Allison's distant relations had shown up in town, likely on Gerard's summons.

It sucked to admit that facing an alpha pack and a darach still hadn't prepared them for what they were up against. The hunters were winning. Aiden had been wounded pretty bad in their last fight, and Ethan absolutely refused to let anyone else treat his brother's injuries, meaning the twins were pretty well out of comission.

Derek and Cora had come back some months ago, but that still wasn't enough to even the odds.

When Derek had been alpha he'd often gotten onto Stiles for rushing into danger, but now the pack needed all the help it could get.

It seemed like the texts always came at a bad time, like when Stiles was making dinner and humming peacefully to himself. That ended abruptly when his phone vibrated against the counter, an occurance that rarely signaled anything good these days.

Stiles sighed, expecting the worst before he even read the text from Scott, announcing they were under attack at the preserve.

It suddenly didn't matter that his dad liked a freshly cooked meal after a double shift. Stiles couldn't risk his friends getting hurt. If anything happened he would blame himself. What would his mom say?

Stiles was in his Jeep in what seemed a heartbeat, at least remembering to pay more attention to the road. It was a wonder he'd survived that collision last time...

The road became unpaved and leaf-strewn as he passed the town's limits, headlights finally illuminating the familiar KEEP OUT sign.

Stiles didn't even bother to turn his baby off, thinking only of Scott or Derek getting hurt. That was another thing- when did he start caring if Derek got hurt?

'_Keep running Stiles_', he told himself, inhaling rapidly for breath as his feet pattered over leaves and hard earth.

The night air seemed cold and wet, and chaotic and dangerous. It seemed like some terrible forboding hammering away in his chest, not just his heart.

Noises pentrated his fear-addled brain- snarls and the telltale _whirr_ of arrows flying.

Stiles decided to approach this cautiously, slowing his pace. After all, he was only human and couldn't heal so easily if an arrow got him.

A quick peek from behind a tree showed him Scott in full alpha mode, skin a leathery black like Derek's used to be. Derek's beta blue orbs were easily noticeable. The former alpha was crouched into an offensive stance, ready to charge at Scott's command. Isaac and Cora guarded him at the rear.

Allison's cousin, a blond male with cruel eyes and an arrogant smirk was facing Scott down. They seemed to be at a stalemate. Two other hunters flanked him, bows at the ready, but the blond seemed to be making a game of taunting the pack.

"You know you can't win Scott," he smirked. "Just give up. Of course Derek and Cora will have to come with us."

"Never!" Scott snarled.

The blond's smirk widened and Stiles saw what was coming before anyone did. A subtle hand gesture and the hunter's companions knocked arrows in their bows.

"Noooo," Stiles exclaimed, rushing out from behind the tree and shoving Scott with all his strength, just as two arrows zipped past.

Stiles had put himself directly in the line of fire. The unmistakable sound of bowstrings being pulled back. Suddenly he was flung backward, feeling himself crushed against a tree by a rock hard body. Derek...

The whirr of arrows flying, a grunt of pain as two sharp shafts pierced skin.

"No!" Stiles sobbed. "Stupid Sourwolf! Why did you do that!?"

"I-I," Derek gasped weakly.

Stiles felt unushered tears flood down his cheeks, hugging Derek against himself as more sobs wracked his body.

The sound of Scott's roar briefly registered in his brain, too intoxicated by sudden, raw grief.

"You saved me," Stiles choked out between tears. "Derek please... please don't die! Derek!"

"I-I'll be alright," Derek managed, breath coming heavy. "Just glad... you're okay."

Stiles felt a flood of emotion, realizing what this was as his hand moved up, gently cradling the back of Derek's neck. This was...

"Love you," he whispered, fingers gingerly stroking the wolf's black hair.

Derek inhaled and turned his head, surprising Stiles by nuzzling his cheek into his open hand.

"Oh Sourwolf... " Stiles manged with a watery smile.

"They're gone," Scott said suddenly. "I only chased them away. Is Derek okay?"

"I-I'm fine," Derek coughed out.

"This may hurt," Cora warned.

Derek released a sudden instinctual snarl as one of the arrows was practically jerked from the open wound in his back. Stiles stroked his back to calm him down.

"It's okay Derek," he assured the man in his arms gently.

Another snarl when the other arrow was pulled out, followed by panting breaths. Stiles locked his arms around Derek in an embrace, tracing his fingers carefully over the already closing arrow wounds.

"Thank the gods," Stiles whispered in relief.

Derek's arms were suddenly around him as well, allowing him to get a nice smell of colonge. It was perfect. It didn't need to be anything else right now except this- the two of them sheltered safely in one another's arms.

Stiles was never letting him go again...


End file.
